Weasel Hoarder
|first seen = Frostbite Caves - Day 22 |flavor text = Weasel Hoarder claims she's the one who wrote the song "Pop! Goes the Weasel." And for eons now, she's been demanding royalties for it. But everyone just ignores her. They know what Weasel Hoarder can't even carry a tune, much less write a catchy ditty about the sound of vermin make when hugged a bit too tightly.}} Weasel Hoarder is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that borrows the same properties to her western counterpart. As her namesake says, she uses a stockpile of Ice Weasels to attack the player's defenses, a trait that she shares with her western counterpart, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, if enough damage is dealt to her. Almanac entry Description Before releasing her Ice Weasels, the Weasel Hoarder is almost completely covered up by a weasel-infested log. The only parts of her body that are visible are the top of her head and her feet. Once her log is shattered, the Weasel Hoarder reveals her true appearance as of one similar to the basic Cave Zombie, except for the fact that she is adorned in other weasels and has a large bone attached through her hair. Assuming that she's not covered by a log, Weasel Hoarder's appearance consists of donning a black hair pony-tailed by a bone and two orange weasels that cover her neck, serving as collar for her torso. Her attire consist of Ice Weasels surrounding her neck and her hips respectively and a brown torn jacket. Her shoes are composed of furs from weasels respectively. Overview Weasel Hoarder absorbs 15.25 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 7.75 normal damage shots before dying at 15.25 normal damage shots. Upon absorbing 3.25 normal damage shots, the Weasel Hoarder's log will shatter, resulting in the release of a horde of seven Ice Weasels. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: Days 22, 23, 24, 26, 28, Icebound Battleground, and Piñata Party Jurassic Marsh: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 10 Modern Day: Days 9 and 10, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies General Like the Chicken Wrangler Zombie, this zombie can be very problematic if you do not prepare. However, after three normal damage shots are absorbed, a pack of Ice Weasels is released. Be sure to use Stunions and boosted Kernel-pults against this zombie to prevent her from releasing her Ice Weasels because Ice Weasels are harder to destroy than Zombie Chickens, so Lightning Reed cannot destroy any of them upon its range. This is because they take two hits to destroy, and are very fast. In addition, you can use the same strategy like you did to the Chicken Wrangler Zombies. A level 5 or above Stunion is especially effective as the poison is guaranteed to take her out without releasing her weasels. Using Chompers is a good idea, as these plants can instantly kill Weasel Hoarders without letting any Ice Weasels appear on your lawn. Boosted Chompers can instantly eat up more than one of this type on one lane without having to chew the zombie multiple times. The same goes with Toadstool and Grimrose. Spikeweeds are unnecessary because they require 4 hits to destroy a weasel. Therefore, it is recommended that you use Spikerocks instead as they deal twice as much damage. Hurrikales are good idea against this zombie. It is best to combine it with Sweet Potatoes so that you can blow away these zombies to the right side of the screen, along with her Weasels. This can also help slow down these zombies in higher numbers. The Shrinking Violet is another good choice against groups of Weasel Hoarders, as shrunken Weasel Hoarders will not release any Ice Weasels when damaged enough. Any plant can prevent the Weasel Hoarder from releasing her Ice Weasels, provided it kills the Weasel Hoarder while still in the animation for releasing her Ice Weasels, but has not actually released the weasels yet. This is most easily done with an instant-kill plant. Using any lobbed-shot plants (possibly except Dusk Lobber, Pepper-pult, Apple Mortar, Melon-pult, and Winter Melon) or Primal Peashooter are a bad idea as they fire half as fast compared to a normal Peashooter while Ice Weasels are very fast. Also, avoid using Bowling Bulb, Torchwood, Nightshade, or Magnifying Grass as they can only kill one at a time. Coconut Cannons are also a bad choice as they require a long time to recharge while weasels can reach your Coconut Cannons quickly. Citrons are worse than the listed plants as their fire rate is much slower that any other plant and doesn't splash damage. However, its Plant Food effect is great, as it can knock the Weasel Hoarder Zombie away without causing release the weasels. Be careful that when a zombie triggers a lawn mower, these zombies will release their weasels automatically, which can cause a lot of trouble to your defenses. Use Laser Beans, Fume-shrooms, Guacodiles, Cold Snapdragons, Phat Beets, and Wasabi Whips to prevent the weasels from reaching your house. Note that unlike Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Weasel Hoarder does not release Ice Weasel upon making contact with a plant. So it is easier to use any defensive plant to stall her for a moment. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Screenshot 2015-05-24-16-48-47.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot 2015-05-24-16-49-02.png|Almanac entry part 2 Weasel Hoarder almanac.png|Almanac icon Weasel Hoarder hiding.png|HD Weasel Hoarder Weasel Hoarder.png|HD Weasel Hoarder without log Screenshot 2015-02-22-11-34-46-1.png|Weasel Hoarder eating a Chili Bean Screenshot 2015-02-22-11-34-58-1.png|Fainted Weasel Hoarder Screenshot 2015-03-10-23-35-26-1.png|Hypnotized Weasel Hoarder Defeated Weasel Hoarder.jpg|Defeated Weasel Hoarder weselhorder.png|Weasel Hoarder in the Frostbite Caves Part 2 trailer ATLASES_ZOMBIEICEAGEWEASELHOARDERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Weasel Hoarder's sprite Shrunken Weasel Hoarder.PNG|Shrunken Weasel Hoarder Weasel Hoarder shrink no log.PNG|Shrunken Weasel Hoarder without log Twoweasalhoarders.png|Two Weasel Hoarders in the seed selection screen (extremely rare; only in Icebound Battleground) Oh nooooooo.PNG|A Weasel Hoarder next to a Chicken Wrangler Zombie (its Wild West counterpart) Glowing Weasel Hoarder Zombie.jpg|Glowing Weasel Hoarder Releasing weasels.gif|Weasel Hoarder releasing her Ice Weasels (animated) IMG_2378.png|Weasel Hoarder in the Power Plants promotional image Frostbite2concept.jpg|Concept of Weasel Hoarder, along with other Frostbite Caves zombies IMG_2631.png|Weasel Hoarder on a phone in the 2017 Valenbrainz trailer PvZ2 Ad.png|Weasel Hoarder in an ad for a game update. Chinese version Weasel_Hoarder's_icon.jpeg|Weasel Hoarder's icon that appears when about to play a level including her Weasel_Hoarder's_Level_3_icon.jpeg|Weasel Hoarder's icon that appears when about to play a level including her at Level 3 Weasel_Hoarder's_Level_4_icon.jpeg|Weasel Hoarder's icon that appears when about to play a level including her at Level 4 Trivia *She is the only female zombie in Frostbite Caves. *She is one of the only zombies to use natural armor. *She is the third female zombie in the ''Plants vs. Zombies series, the first being Bikini Zombie and her variants, the second being Imp Mermaid Zombie, the fourth being Parasol Zombie, and the fifth being Glitter Zombie. **However, Conga Dancer and Zombie Queen (from some of the PopCap advertisements) are considered female. *In her Almanac entry, it references a popular nursery theme called ''Pop! Goes the Weasel''. **This may also reference Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, considering he plays a remixed version of it until his jack-in-a-box explodes. *She is the fourth zombie to be able to release or use animals as weapons. The first three are Pirate Captain Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, and Zombie Bull Rider. *In the Frostbite Caves Part 2 trailer, she is seen reusing Zombie Yeti's yodel from Wabby Wabbo. *Unlike Chicken Wrangler Zombie, she does not release weasels when coming into contact with a plant. *As with Chicken Wrangler Zombie, she will not release weasels if she is killed while immobilized. *Same as with Pharaoh Zombie and Camel Zombies, Weasel Hoarder will stop for a few moments when her log is destroyed. While she remains motionless, she releases Ice Weasels. *If she eats a Hypno-shroom while she has her log, she will instantly release hypnotized Ice Weasels despite the log being intact still. *In German translations, she is referred to as a male, while in any other version, she is referred to as a female. *Her hopping animation is the same as that of Chicken Wrangler Zombie, albeit faster. *If Weasel Hoarder is the last frozen zombie left on the screen with all zombies neutralized, she dies instantly without releasing Ice Weasels. From this statement, it can be concluded that there are five ways a Weasel Hoarder can be killed without inducing Ice Weasels. The remaining four is by means of Power Toss, Toadstool, Chomper and shrinking her with Shrinking Violet. *Two Weasel Hoarders can appear in the seed selection screen in Icebound Battleground, however, this occurrence is extremely rare. *In the Travel Log, the Weasel Hoarder is called, "Weasel Hoarder Zombie". *She is voiced by Lorien Gremore according to the credits. See also *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Ice Weasel Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies